


Fehler

by Elaglar



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>es geht weiter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fehler

„Bräunungsgrad vier.  
Das ist etwas zu viel.  
Hätte reduziert werden müssen.  
Eindeutig nicht das,  
was ich erwartet hatte.“  
  
Sherlock kam näher. Er zog die Nase kraus.  
John verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
Er legte seine Stirn in Falten, sah seinen Mitbewohner an.  
  
„Es riecht ein wenig nach alten Socken….“  
„Herrgott Sherlock,  
was hast du bloß?“  
  
Dieser hob einen Arm und ließ John verstummen.  
  
„Falsche Sorte gewählt.  
Es ist ganz eindeutig.“  
„ __Was kann man denn an  
_Käsetoast_ falsch machen?  
___Ich habe schließlich den_  
guten _Gouda genommen_ “, zischte John.  
  
„Sehen Sie John,  
da liegt der Fehler.  
Sie hätten _Cheddar_ nehmen müssen!“


End file.
